


"prepare me."

by anarchxst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BAMF Buffy, Fanvids, POV Buffy Summers, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this isn't just a tribute to buffy, but to a generation of girls she inspired. she had been told that her power was always hers alone and she gave the people that said that a big middle finger and shared that power.  so it's not just for her, but for all of the slayers. for every single one of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"prepare me."




End file.
